


【awm白色情人节24h - 00：00/祁炀】 可遇不可求的是你，不是AWM

by Jiwan5247



Category: AWM绝地求生, 于炀 - Fandom, 祁炀 - Fandom, 祁醉 - Fandom
Genre: AWM绝地求生 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiwan5247/pseuds/Jiwan5247





	【awm白色情人节24h - 00：00/祁炀】 可遇不可求的是你，不是AWM

【awm白色情人节24h - 00：00/祁炀】 可遇不可求的是你，不是AWM

* 关于FGS，有一定虚构。请关注比赛的不要打我。恭喜OMG 4AM 17和CL代表中国队出征伦敦！  
* 反正吃糖就完了，不甜你可以打我  
* 粗长贺文，走链接

2月14的情人节赶上了春季赛的赛前练习，祁醉和于炀这些网瘾少年忙着打比赛，硬是没时间来过这么一个情人节。  
距离FGS还有一个月。而这次的大陆赛区名额会在这几天的直播平台线上赛中选出，而且本次FGS前三将会为自己的国家或地区赢得11月PGC的追加席位。  
电竞作为一个被国家认可的竞技项目，能为国家争光，更是每个电竞人的追求。  
HOG在十天不断的比赛中，如愿的拿到了第一。下个月，HOG，TGC，骑士团和FIRE就将代表中国一起征战伦敦了。  
比赛打完就是一系列的宣传，一直忙到了三月中旬。想着错过了的情人节，祁醉就悄不作声的盯上了3.14的白色情人节。反正二人性别都是男，哪个节都过，不影响送礼的。  
第二天中午，祁醉和于炀都没出现在基地。  
众人这才发现，昨晚上HOG开完庆功宴，祁醉和于炀就消失了。卜那那和老凯默默的坐下打开电脑，点外卖，一气呵成。一脸见怪不怪的样子。贺小旭心里也有数，但还是给祁醉打了个电话。  
半天祁醉懒洋洋的才接，“喂……怎么了，Youth还睡着呢。”  
贺小旭一口气差点没上来，还是不自主的放低声音飞快的讲道，“什么怎么了！祁醉你怎么回事?你今天不训练了?你不征战伦敦了?”  
祁醉点点头，发现对方看不见，又道，“哦，知道了。最近大家辛苦了，放假三天。别再给我打电话。”  
贺小旭：“啊？说放就放，你怎么不……”  
祁醉打断了对方的喋喋不休，“你是老板我是老板？对了，也别给于炀打电话。不要打扰我们。ok？”  
贺小旭一句话被噎住了，是，老板是祁醉。他说放就得放！贺小旭认栽的回：“行！最好你们给我按时回来。”  
祁醉：“知道了。”  
挂了。  
卜那那和老凯看着贺小旭一脸我就说吧的表情，贺小旭无力的看了他们一眼，“祁醉说了，放假三天。去通知一下。”  
说完含恨离去，找赖华了。  
卜那那&老凯默默的起身，对视一眼：贺娘娘，可怜。

而悠哉躺在自己小别墅的祁醉，低头亲了亲于炀熟睡的侧脸，一脸满足。  
于炀翻了个身，在祁醉胸口蹭了蹭，才慢慢睁开眼，“队长……”  
祁醉伸手去摸于炀的头发，“嗯？”  
“怎么……突然要放假？”于炀刚睡醒，声音还有点哑，说起话来像撒娇。  
祁醉把于炀揽进怀里，“你还有力气去训练？”  
更何况，明天可是白色情人节！！祁醉不可能放过这个节了！  
于炀突然想起来昨晚庆功宴祁醉喝了点酒，真的有点醉了，招呼都没打就拉着于炀回来，进了门就扑上来了，从楼下到楼上，于炀从昨晚回来就没来得及再多说一句完整的话……  
于炀动了一下感觉浑身酸痛，默默的埋了埋头，“没……没事儿……”  
祁醉伸手从于炀的上衣下摆滑进去，不安分的贴着于炀，“真的？”  
“嗯……不……不要了……”于炀伸手抓住祁醉不安分的手，赶紧道。  
祁醉笑了一声，收回手，在于炀脸上亲了亲道：“好，不逗你了。起来吧，饿不饿？我刚叫了外卖过来。”  
于炀点点头，不自然的挣脱了祁醉的手坐了起来，祁醉看了于炀一眼，有点心虚，跟着坐起来，“小哥哥，要不要我帮你？”  
“不……不用。”于炀转身就要下地，结果腿软差点坐在地上，祁醉伸手想拉一把，被于炀拒绝了，眼看着于炀挣扎着一步一步走进了浴室。  
祁醉看着于炀的背影，默默的想道，确实做的过头了。

祁醉今天什么也没安排，忙了这么久，身心俱疲，就想跟于炀在家里瘫着，看看电视打打游戏吃吃零食，单纯的度过一个悠闲的下午。  
自从有了于炀，那些体育运动和活动都离祁醉远去，除了日常的健身，什么也不想干，只想要于炀。  
但这天，老畜牲有良心的决定今天不能再碰于炀了。  
至于明天，那就另说吧。  
于炀真的乖巧的跟祁醉窝在沙发里一个下午，连训练的事儿都没提。  
祁醉小心的伺候着，生怕于炀哪儿点不舒服。  
祁醉背着于炀给卜那那发了条微信，“怎么能放松一下身心？急，在线等。”  
卜那那在商场购物，秒回，“按摩啊！祁神你傻了吗？”  
卜那那替祁醉想的很全面，按摩这种事，按按这里按按那里的，指不定老畜牲能干出什么来呢，卜那那长叹一声，觉得自己太不是人了，“唉，辛苦你了Youth。”

卜那那没想到的是，祁醉没动手按摩，一来技术不行，祁大少爷不会伺候人，二来也主要是怕自己忍不住。祁醉选择立刻下单买回来了一个按摩椅！还是当天送达的那种。  
于炀眼看着送货员把硕大一个按摩椅放在了客厅里，不明所以。  
祁醉送走了送货员，看完了说明书，满意的点点头，拉着于炀过去，把于炀按在座位上，“放心宝贝儿，没事，放松。”  
于炀一向对祁醉是放心的，放心的躺了下去，祁醉在旁边按了几下，定了时。  
于炀就感觉椅子往后倒，他的重心向后，不由得想抓住祁醉，祁醉看情况，把手及时伸过来，一把抓住于炀，“我在呢。”  
于炀点点头，“我……没用过这个。”  
祁醉心想，我也没有。但还是安抚于炀，“放松，等会它会按摩你全身的，会很舒服。”  
接着按摩椅开始工作，祁醉站在旁边抓着于炀体验，想让他安心一点。于炀脸上的表情变幻莫测，不知道是什么感受，表情一会是紧张，一会是痛苦，眉头皱了又松，手上紧紧的抓着祁醉，轻微的呼吸伴着呻吟声断断续续的传到祁醉的耳朵里。  
祁醉盯着电视的眼睛不知道什么时候转到了于炀脸上，祁醉一句话也没说，这几分钟太漫长了，漫长到祁醉开始后悔自己买这个按摩椅了。  
于炀脸上的表情太诱人了。  
直到按摩椅开始停止工作，于炀睁开眼，就看到祁醉紧紧的盯着自己。  
“怎么了？”于炀的呼吸有点急促，感觉整个后背都不是自己的了，酸痛又舒服。  
祁醉回过神，“没什么，怎么样？”  
于炀点点头，“还不错……你……要不要试试？”于炀没说他觉得这个按摩椅过于全面了，从颈部到臀部一处不落的都被按摩了个遍，但他觉得祁醉应该试试。  
“好。”祁醉没犹豫就坐了下去，伸手给自己定时，他有点好奇于炀刚才经历了什么。  
于炀站起来，看着祁醉躺倒，正要离开，祁醉一把拉住他，“我也需要陪着。”  
祁醉幼稚的于炀一时不知道该说什么，他本来想去洗个水果给祁醉，就站住了，把手递给他，“好。”  
按摩椅开始工作，于炀这才发现，祁醉的脸上有了各种奇奇怪怪的表情。  
于炀见过各种各样的祁醉，没见过这样的祁醉。祁醉一直是自如的，镇静的，私下里轻佻的，微笑的，和认真的。  
这时的祁醉闭着眼，全身在努力放松，但是依旧能看出来紧张，明显也是第一次尝试。  
于炀盯着祁醉，想把每个表情都记到心里。  
他认识的，不一样的祁醉。只有他能看到的祁醉。  
等到按摩椅停止工作的时候，于炀都没注意到他紧张的冒汗，指尖紧紧地掐在手心。  
祁醉睁开眼没来得及感慨这个罪恶的按摩椅，就看到于炀奇怪的盯着自己，“怎么了小哥哥？”  
于炀赶紧摇摇头，“没事。”跑着去给祁醉洗水果了。  
祁醉莫名其妙的摇摇头，体验不好，想处理了这个按摩椅。  
又想到刚刚于炀的表情，算了，留着吧。

第二天祁醉起的特别早。  
应该是这些年起的很早的一次了，但也快中午了。  
拉于炀起来吃饭，就去忙了。  
打电话，订礼物，订花，定各种食物，活脱脱要在家里办一个巨大的party的架势。  
什么？于炀呢？于炀吃完饭就被祁醉拽进屋里训练了，祁醉一副你再不训练我们伦敦就吃不了鸡了的架势，祁醉备了零食和水果就下楼了。  
之所以这么放心在楼下折腾是祁醉太了解于炀了，于炀训练起来就忘我，谁都不认识，你不叫他他连饭都不会记得吃。  
于是傍晚祁醉上来叫于炀的时候，于炀还在训练，不知道第几把了，单排，没有匹配队友，一打四。  
祁醉站在后面看于炀打，默默的感叹，自己家小队长还是这么刚啊。  
这样对路人不太友好。  
眼睁睁看着于炀一路打到决赛圈吃了鸡。  
祁醉伸手摘了于炀的耳机，坐旁边，于炀还没说话，祁醉就指指旁边的水果，“怎么不吃？”  
于炀不好意思的整了整头发，“忘……忘了。”  
于炀拿过盘子喂于炀吃了个小番茄，自己也吃了个，“饿不饿？”  
于炀嚼着酸甜的番茄，摇摇头。  
祁醉盯着于炀吃东西，莫名的想到昨天于炀的表情，一阵邪火往上涌，忍了忍道，“要不要我陪你打一把？”  
于炀赶紧道，“要！”  
于炀肯定是对跟祁醉一起打游戏有什么执念。每次祁醉要陪他打就很开心。  
祁醉开了另一台电脑，登了小号【D&Y】。  
双排。  
因为是路人局，祁醉也就没那么谨慎，一路上带着于炀抢空投，抢信号枪。  
到了半场的时候，两个人都很富了。  
于炀打了信号枪，去捡的时候里面有一把AWM，50发子弹。  
于炀叫祁醉，“队长！是AWM！”  
祁醉跑过去，捡了。开口，“于炀，你记不记得那把AWM。”  
于炀点点头，他当然记得，那把他为他拿来的，可遇不可求的AWM，“嗯，可遇不可求的AWM。”  
祁醉没再答。  
决赛圈，祁醉拿AWM狙了几个人头，直到最后一个人，  
【D&Y使用AWM击杀了YVETTE。】  
大吉大利，今日吃鸡！  
祁醉放下手，摘了耳机，看着旁边的于炀摘了耳机，才道，“可遇不可求的不是AWM。”  
于炀疑惑的问，“那是什么?”  
祁醉淡淡的，尽量平静的道，“是你。”  
于炀一时不知道该说什么，“队……祁醉……可遇不可求的也，也是你。”  
是我的Drunk。  
祁醉笑了笑，起身拉于炀，“走吧。”  
于炀跟着他出门，下楼。  
祁醉先走一步，于炀在楼梯上，拐了个弯看到了精心布置的楼下。  
不知道什么时候天色已经暗了下来，满屋的灯光熠熠生辉。餐桌上是娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，房间四周挂满了爱心形状的气球，一看就价值不菲的餐具摆在餐桌上发着光，精致的餐盘里是高级厨师一下午准备好的食物，还有两盏蜡烛在桌子中央。  
想起来刚刚祁醉的那句话，于炀一时各种情绪涌上来，不知道该先说什么，“祁……祁醉……”  
祁醉已经先两步站在楼下了，仰头回身看他，虽然祁醉今天穿的比较随意，但周身依旧明媚发光，随口问道，“怎么了宝贝?”  
于炀指了指餐桌，“这些……”  
祁醉点点头，“嗯。情人节快乐我的Youth！”  
情人节?于炀想了一下，快走两步跑了下来，站在祁醉身旁，踮脚去亲祁醉，祁醉贴心的伸手帮了他一把，于炀凑上去亲了一口，笑道，“情人节快乐Drunk！”  
祁醉抱着于炀没撒手，“还喜欢吗?”  
“嗯！很好看！”于炀用力的点了点头。  
说着不知道想到了什么，于炀道，“可是……我没有礼物……”  
祁醉低头去亲于炀，“你就是我的礼物。”  
说着拉着于炀去吃晚餐，是祁醉找了之前带于炀去的最喜欢的那家餐厅的主厨过来做的，主厨前脚才走，连盖子都是温热的。  
祁醉贴心而绅士的帮于炀整理好，坐下。自己在餐桌对面坐下。倒了杯酒。  
“于炀，情人节快乐。”祁醉在烛火的映衬中，英俊的脸庞带着笑。  
“情人节快乐。”于炀举起杯子。  
…  
情人节这天，于炀收到了祁醉定制的一套新的外设。  
而祁醉，收获了他昨天就心痒痒的Youth。  
睡前，祁醉又让于炀试了一下按摩椅，美名其曰让于炀放松一下。  
谁知道于炀刚坐了不到五分钟就被祁醉抱起来上楼了，“于炀，你这个表情，我真的忍不了了。”  
于炀趴在祁醉肩头，羞红了脸，没说话，他也不知道他做错了什么……  
（接上文）  
祁醉把于炀轻轻地放在床上，一把扑上去，压在于炀身上，“小哥哥。”  
于炀点点头，“嗯？”  
“我觉得按摩椅不太好用，我帮你吧。”祁醉说着伸手就从于炀的衣服里探进去，在胸前不经意的揉捏着。  
于炀脸涨的通红，祁醉的手永远像带着火苗，烧的他失了理智，酥麻的感触从上身传遍脊椎，像触了电，“嗯……好……”  
祁醉把手抽出来，帮于炀把上衣脱掉，趴在中间。  
祁醉跪坐在旁边，手从于炀的肩膀上开始，轻轻地揉捏着，于炀的肩膀很瘦，几乎是骨架子。  
没两分钟，祁醉就放弃了。祁醉在于炀耳边吹了口气，亲吻着于炀的脖颈，“小哥哥，我们改前列腺按摩怎么样?”  
于炀转头看祁醉，耳根红红的，：“前……前列腺？”  
祁醉点点头，“你没得选了Youth。我不方便，你自己脱好不好？”  
说着祁醉起身去拿润滑。  
于炀看着祁醉起身，狠了狠心，起身把家居裤脱了下来，坐起来。  
祁醉转头回来的时候，就见于炀只穿了内裤跪坐在床上，脸红的很，胸前刚刚揉捏过也是一片红，胸前的茱萸挺立着，于炀紧抿着嘴唇，眼睛水亮亮的看着他。  
这个样子的于炀，不多见，但很漂亮。

祁醉翻身上床，一把推倒了于炀，下身施加着压力给于炀“小哥哥，你是在考验我的忍耐力吗？”  
于炀红着脸摇摇头，“你……”你让我脱的。  
祁醉当然知道。  
“你要不要自己脱内裤？”祁醉问。  
于炀没回答，这个问题实在是太挑战于炀的自尊心了。  
“你不说话我就当你答应了。”祁醉说着起来了一点，但还是笼罩着于炀，给于炀自己发挥的余地。  
于炀看了看祁醉，又看了看自己，默默的伸手去摸内裤的边，纠结了一会，一把脱了下来。  
小于炀刚刚露出来，就被祁醉抓住了。  
祁醉觉得自己彻底不是人了。  
“Youth，要不要我帮你？”说着祁醉撸动了几下。  
祁醉如愿的听到了于炀发出的一声呜咽，紧接着是细如蚊蝇的一声，“我……要的……”  
“要什么？”祁醉附身去咬于炀敏感的耳垂，想让于炀多说一点，今天的于炀太乖了，乖到想让他将其揉进自己的身体里，混为一体。  
“要……要你……帮我……”于炀难耐的道。  
祁醉点点头，“好。”  
神之右手不单是最好的松弛剂，还是催情剂。  
Youth没忍住叫着第一次射出来的时候，祁醉的忍耐也到了极点了。  
楼下的时候他就想这么干了，想在于炀失控的一瞬间，狠狠地进入他，看他的表情因为他而变得不一样，变得难耐，而诱惑。  
做好扩张要进去的时候，经过几轮快感的于炀的眼睛已经湿漉漉的了，祁醉去亲于炀紧咬着的下唇，“要吗?”  
于炀动了动腰肢，两人贴的更近，点点头，“嗯……进来。”  
这个动作无疑是最大的鼓舞，祁醉伸手去帮于炀撸动，在于炀到来的前一秒，狠狠地插了进去。  
“啊——”  
祁醉安抚的亲了亲于炀的上身，没等于炀适应了就动，“宝贝Youth，我真的不能再忍了。忍一下，马上就好，马上就好，乖。”  
于炀除了粗重的呼吸和短短续续的呻吟，已经没法多说一句话了。  
祁醉抽动的越来越快，于炀被快感冲昏了头脑，过多的快感让他渐渐的只剩除求饶，“不……够……够了……”  
祁醉的额头有了细密的汗，还是一味的深入深入，“嗯？怎么这么快就够了？怎么这么娇气了？”  
于炀半张着醉，感觉要呼吸不上气了，摇摇头，之前就已经被预支了力气。这样浓厚的快感积压着，祁醉又死死的按着小于炀，不让它出来，“不要……不要了……你……放开……”  
祁醉坏心眼的按着，身下动作不但没停，反而进的更深更重，不断的安抚着于炀，“快了，等等我宝贝。忍一忍忍一忍。”  
于炀想逃脱的腰肢被祁醉一次次的拽回来压着，直到于炀伸直了双腿，忍不住尖叫出口，“啊——”  
祁醉才紧抽送了几下，射进了于炀的体内。  
于炀觉得自己半条命都给祁醉了，祁醉满足的亲了又亲于炀，怎么亲也亲不够，“对不起宝贝，我又没忍住……”  
于炀伸手去摸祁醉的头发，湿湿的，是汗，“算了……没……没关系。”  
意料之内的反应，祁醉躺在旁边抱住于炀，“于炀。”  
于炀累的没力气睁眼，“嗯?”  
“你就是我的可遇不可求。”祁醉亲了亲于炀的头发，闷声道。  
于炀翻身去窝在祁醉的怀里，在祁醉胸前咬了一口，像是埋怨，又像是撒娇，

“你也是。”  
祁醉听到于炀这样说。

AWM可遇亦可求。  
只有爱人，遇上方知有。  
情人节快乐鸭。  
2019.3.14


End file.
